Young Volcanoes
by OhDrix
Summary: Naruto gets to become and Anbu member before the Mizuki incident. He learns to become a smart, skilled, killing machine. A whole new side to the knucklehead. How will his friends react to his new persona?
1. one

**one**

The Anbu, short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which also means, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the Anbu are hand-picked by the Kage, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Members can be relieved from the Anbu by the Hokage and reassigned elsewhere, in Kakashi's case, he was reassigned by Hiruzen Sarutobi from the Anbu to the regular forces as a jōnin leader. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an Anbu agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders.

Most Anbu predominately wear some kind of mask to conceal their identities. Konoha Anbu predominantly wear animal-styled porcelain masks, with some opting for more menacing looking creatures. They also have standard uniforms which, for Konoha Anbu, consist of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. Some Konoha Anbu wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. Most of them carry a sword, which is usually strapped to their backs.

Konoha Anbu are under direct control of the Hokage, and therefore, cannot be arrested by the regular police forces without a warrant. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy territory, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some Anbu serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an Anbu is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi named Kurama, son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yellow Flash, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Hot Habanero. Although no one knows who his parents are, some people can take a guess because of his looks and personality.

The young blonde was small for his age, 13 almost 14, being 147.5 cm which is a height of 4'10". He had his father's golden blonde, spiky hair and his narrow blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. He also donned green goggles that he wore on his forehead sometimes.

Naruto has always struggled to learn at the Academy because of the teachers rejecting him because of his tenant that inhabits his body. He always thought that if he did some attention grabbing, he would get acknowledged by the villagers. The shinobi's seemed to respect them, even when he pranked them, they smiled at him. He didnt understand why, he never understood the deeper meanings behind the respected smiles.

"Naruto-kun," The blonde looked up from his seat, looking at the aged Hokage. He noticed how many wrinkles were lined in his face, the way his old and hardened eyes seem to soften once they landed upon himself. He always thought that it was because he was close to him, but there was another reason. Naruto reminded his Jiji of someone, someone important who did some things that created history.

"Naruto-kun," The Hokage, whose name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, repeated, smiling softly at him, "do you know why you are here?"

Naruto didnt know why. His Genin Exam was in a couple hours because it would be a half day at the Academy for the exams. He wouldnt go to the Academy until 9 o'clock in the morning, right now it was 4 o'clock in the morning and he didnt know why his Jiji would be up at this time. He couldnt sleep because of all the excitement running through his body. When it seemed like his excitement ran out, a shinobi with a mask, that looked like a frog, appeared in his room in a poof of smoke. He didnt freak out, this usually happens. Plus, he seems to know when they come. It was weird, but he can like feel when someone is coming. He asked his Jiji about this, but he said it was like a ninja's sixth sense.

Naruto didnt understand why his Jiji didnt understand what he was asking. When he elaborated on what he meant, his Jiji just said the same thing again. It was like his Jiji didnt understand him, like he was talking nonsense.

"Nuh-huh, I dont know why I'm here, Jiji." He swung his legs back and forth underneath the chair, his hands supporting him on both sides of the chair as he leaned forward in his seat. He didnt like it when he couldnt touch the floor when he was sitting, it just reminded him of how short he was. He wished he could grow taller, taller than that teme, Sasuke.

The Hokage sighed and lifted his pipe slowly to his mouth, "Well, Naruto-kun, you have potential, but it is so deep and hidden inside of you that it cant shine through." Naruto smiled, his teeth showing.

"Really? I knew I was awesome!" He exclaimed, becoming happy at the idea of him having a whole bunch of potential.

Sarutobi laughed lightly, his laughs sounding more like muffled wheezes, "That you are, Naruto-kun." He paused, trying to find the right words to phrase his next question. He knew the boy was ready to become something more, he just didnt want it to get to his head, "Would you like to become a special shinobi who only reports to me?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose, obviously trying to understand what his Jiji meant. B_ecome a special ninja? Like those shinobi with the masks?_ He didnt really like wearing masks but they were so cool!

"Jiji," Naruto paused, thinking of a question, "why do you want me to become one of those guys who wear a mask? Why not Sasuke-teme? He's better than me at everything." Naruto grumbled with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. But, he did have to admit that Sasuke was better than him at mostly everything.

"Because, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said, beginning to write on a piece of paper, "I want you to be under my command, not some Uchiha who is hell-bent on revenge. If he is focused on revenge, he will want to work alone and not with his teammates. He will seek for power, he will not want to earn it through hard work. He seeks to be respected, not earn the respect." He finished, writing on another piece of paper without looking up. He knew that Naruto will rethink his view on his rival. It just depends on how he will think about it.

Naruto hummed, biting his lip. He didnt know that Sasuke was under the impression of getting revenge on his brother. He frowned, rubbing the back of his head unconsiously reminding Sarutobi of his father, Namikaze Minato.

Sarutobi noticed that Naruto seemed to be stuck, "Here," He said, interupting Naruto from his thoughts, "what if I have 2 of your classmates and you become a team?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his naturally narrow eyes, that he inherited from his father, widened a bit, "A team? For what?"

"Anbu."

* * *

hello guys, another story that i will probably not finish. i just want to get the idea down first, so yeah. there will be very slow updates because of school and shizz.


	2. two

hey guys, just wanted to say that i wont be updating everyday, i will update weekly. probably every wednesday if i have the time, but dont get your hopes up, okay? being a sophomore is very hard work! c;

**two**

3 dark figures leaped from the trees, landing quietly on a window sill on a big building. The building was actually a school for ninja in training, the Konoha Academy.

The first figure was a height of 4'11" with their midnight blue hair in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above their forehead, with chin-length strands framing their face. They had a nice figure, being that of a girl who seemed to be 13 years of age because of her noticeable features such as her hourglass figure with c-cup breasts and a nice toned butt. She had an athletic build that was made for mostly flexibility.

She wore black Anbu style pants that were taped off at the end with black bandages which extended into her black shinobi sandals. A black sleeveless turtle neck shirt was adorned under a light gray armor like flak jacket, black finger less gloves, with metal protective covering on the back of her hands, extended all the way up to her biceps and were held into place with a very thin strip of white tape, light gray arm guards covered from her wrist to just under her elbow. She had the standard s|kh |1| strapped on top of white bandages on her right thigh with a hip pouch on her backside just above her left cheek. On her left arm was a tattoo of a flame like swirl with a line curving under it.

Her face was covered by a porcelain mask of a tiger with the ears filled in with dark purple, the nose was black, 3 dark purple lines on her forehead and the eyes were outlined with a light lavender as was the mouth as it curled into a creepy smile.

The second figure was 5'0" with their dark brown hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail that sits on top of their head like a pineapple. They had a lithe build that was made for speed and agility, you can tell that they were a boy who was also the age of 13. He wore the exact same thing as the girl, except he had a tanto strapped to his back with the handle poking from behind his right shoulder. He also had the same tattoo on his left shoulder.

His face was covered by porcelain mask of a deer with the ears filled in with black, the nose was also black as were the eyes, the lips were a black outlined with dark brown and was made to make it look like the deer was showing no emotion. There was also one dark brown line on both of the mask's cheeks.

The last figure was also 5'0" with spiky, golden blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face. They were 13, almost 14. and they had a wiry build that was made specifically for speed, they wore the same thing as the boy figure, except he had thin, dark red tape to hold up his gloves on his biceps and he didnt have a tanto. He also had his tattoo behind his left ear.

His face was covered by a porcelain mask that looked like the Kyuubi. The eyes and ears were outlined in a deep red and were filled in with black. The nose was also black and the lips were outlined in a dark red and was filled in with black. The cheeks were outlined with 3 dark red, thick whisker marks that were filled in with black.

As you have probably already figured it out, these 3 were Anbu and they are actually Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

How long has it been since Naruto was offered the job for Anbu and have a team? Its been a couple months since Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru have passed the Genin Exam.

"Shika, Tora," Naruto spoke with authority, as if he was their leader. Which, in a way, he was. Sarutobi had come through with his statement, giving him a team and he was also made the captain of said team. The team was called Kuden |2|, the Hokage picked that name because they were all casted aside by something. For Naruto it was the villagers hate for the Kyuubi that was locked inside of him, for Hinata it was the way her father treated her and for Shikamaru, it was for they way his parents thought that he was not taking his life seriously, when in actuality he was.

Anyways, they were on a mission right now. They had to go to the academy and give Umino Iruka a scroll from the Hokage himself.

"Hai, Taichou." Hinata and Shikamaru responded with a nod, Naruto opened the window to the classroom and hopped in. He ignored the way the students were looking at him and walked to Iruka, who stood still when he saw the 3 short Anbu.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

Iruka rubbed his scarred nose, "Do you need something, Anbu-san?" Iruka was incredibly nervous, but he hid it well. He didnt know why they were here. Maybe they are here to take him away for yelling at his students!

"Here, this is from Hokage-sama." Hinata handed Iruka a scroll with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Iruka took it and gently opened it, reading it quickly he rolled it up with a flick of his wrist.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, the grandson of the Hokage, shouted from his seat, "Hey! Who are you show-offs?" When he noticed that they didnt answer him, he grew angry, "Answer me! I am the grandson of the Hokage!"

"I believe that the only one showing off would be you, Konohamaru-san." Shikamaru replied, slouching as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It looked kind of weird since he still had his mask on.

Konohamaru gaped, no one has ever said his name before. It was usually Honourable Grandson or Konohamaru-sama.

Naruto chuckled, bringing the students attention to him. They blinked when they saw his mask, but ignored it thinking it looked cool. One daring student spoke up, standing from his seat, "What are your names, Anbu-san?" He sounded respectful.

"I am Tora," Hinata spoke, her voice sounding like a soft melody. She elbowed Shikamaru in the stomach, making the kids laugh when he groaned.

He sighed, "The name is Shika." He then smacked Naruto in the back of the neck, making him cry out in surprise and momentary pain. He glared at Shikamaru, not liking how he knew Shikamaru was smirking at him.

"My name is Kyuubi, but these two knuckleheads," he waved his hand at his subordinates, "call me Taichou or Kyuubi-taichou. I go by many names," He paused, counting on his fingers as he spoke, "Kyuubi, Kyuubi-taichou, Taichou, Kitsune, Kit, and I think thats it." He finished off, nodding.

Shikamaru spoke, disguising his words poorly as coughs, "You forgot Chibi." Naruto glared at him again as everybody laughed.

"Hey! I am taller than what I was when we first started, Shika!" Hinata giggled as she began to walk back to the window, she hopped up onto the window sill.

"Taichou, we need to get going to report back to Hokage-sama and for the meetings." She stressed the word so that they knew what she was talking about.

Naruto nodded, he bowed to Iruka and walked to the window. Shikamaru was already standing next to Hinata, looking like he was sleeping as he stood up.

He stood next to his team on the window sill, putting his hand behind his head he spoke, "It was good to see you again, Iruka-sensei," Iruka's eyes widened at that, finally realizing who it was behind that mask, "make sure you keep that scroll out of wandering eyes, okay?" Naruto moved his mask so half his face was showing, he winked at Iruka and waved at the kids.

Then, being the surprising ninja he is, he shoved his teammates backward, laughing as they screamed obscenities at him. Iruka saw this and shouted angrily at Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BAKA?!"

Naruto chuckled and smiled softly at Iruka, "Expect the unexpected, sensei." And with that, he fell backwards out of the window. All the students rushed to the windows and gasped when they didnt see hide nor hair of the 3 mysterious ninja.

Iruka chuckled, shoving the scroll into his vest, "Thats Naruto for ya'." He said softly, making sure Konohamaru didnt hear him. He turned back to his class, beginning another lecture about chakra and how it should be used.

Naruto looked back at the academy, smiling at the sight. He sighed and turned around, sensing his friends waiting for him.

"Lets head out." He ordered, getting nods from the both of them. He shot off the roof in a chakrafied leap, Hinata and Shikamaru not far behind.

He moved his mask back onto his face, covering his identifiable face.

_We better get back in time, or else some shit will hit the fan._

* * *

do you likey?

|1| s|kh means shuriken and kunai holster, i abbreviate it because i dont like writing it out every single time.

|2| Kuden means Strays in Japanese, if you have any questions on why i chose this word, comment, thanks.


	3. three

**three**

They were quite skilled, very skilled in fact. But, many people ask how they got so skilled in about 3 months? Its actually very simple. Its called potential, the Will of Fire and Raion-taichou.

Raion-taichou was... strange. He would never speak, he would only use the Anbu sign language. It was kinda weird, to be honest. But he did his job to train the newbies.

He was ecstatic when he found out that he would be able to train Naruto. He wanted to change how Naruto acted, his brash, loud and hot-tempered personality to a calm, normal speaking, level-headed ninja. But, it didnt end up that way when he was finished training him.

Naruto became quiet, and shy. He wasnt the loud knucklehead he used to be. Sarutobi almost shit a brick when he found out what happened to Naruto. He didnt want Naruto to change, but it was too late. But, he did find some positives to this change. He acted more like his father, Sarutobi liked it when he acted like his father. Naruto would sometimes act like his mother, but that was really rare nowadays.

Naruto matured a lot during his time in Anbu, and he also got some help from Shikamaru to get smarter. He wears gravity seals continuously so he can get faster and faster. He has learned a bit of Fuinjutsu, he wants to master this art because the Yondaime was a Seal Master, plus, he wants to master something people rarely know about. This will give him an advantage against enemies.

"Naruto-baka, watch where you're going!"

Naruto sighed, putting on a giant smile as he waved at his crush, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" He had to pretend that he didnt change, and he didnt like it. It found peace in not being noticed, he found tranquility in the silence. He could actually think and have people depend on him when he is in Anbu, but on his genin team they would be mean to him. He didnt like it at all.

He was really glad that his Jiji made him rethink about his supposed crush on Sakura. At first he refused to believe that Sakura didnt like him until he remembered when she always hit him for no reason at the academy.

Haruno Sakura, she is 13 years old. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of Billboard Brow, due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino Yamanaka encouraged her to wear her hair back. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

"You just ran into me, and all you say is hello?" She growled, a tic mark appearing on her overly large forehead. She was walking, dreaming of her crush, Sasuke, when this _bumbling idiot crashed into her_! When she saw that it was Naruto, she got really angry, really fast.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly an offered his hand to the girl, "Then let me help you up, Sakura-chan!"

"I dont want you touching me! Get away! Go see Kakashi-sensei or something, like seriously!" She screeched at him, missing the way his face fell at her words. She ran away to go find her Sasuke-kun.

He scoffed quietly, walking away, _Now I know why Jiji made me give up on my crush of her. Now, I can spend time with the girl I actually like_. Naruto smiled softly as he thought of the girl he finally noticed when he started Anbu. Hyuga Hinata.

"Dobe, why did you not help Sakura up and hound her like a dog, like usual." Naruto looked up and saw that he was at the bridge where Team 7 usually meets at.

He smirked at Sasuke, which made the Uchiha blink in surprise, "Who said I wanted a bitch?" Sasuke smirked back at him, amusement flashing in his black, coal eyes. Sasuke didnt really like Naruto, but he will admit that Naruto was a great strategist when he is in a battle or on the field. Naruto seemed to have an unpredictable mind, he thinks fast on his feet and uses his surroundings to his advantage.

Sasuke cant do that, he has to plan what he is going to do. He cant think like Naruto.

Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that frame both sides of his face, they arent that long, they are pretty short. Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him, but Naruto doesnt think so. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts.

"Since when did you two not glare at each other and try to fight each other?" They both turned around to see Team 8, led by Yuuhi Kurenai that consists of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto blinked while Sasuke answered, "Since now." Hinata giggled lightly at Kiba's dumbfounded expression. She caught Naruto's eyes and winked at him that went unnoticeable by everyone sans the blonde. He blushed, suddenly becoming shy.

"Dude, are you okay? You're face is red." Kiba said, the little dog on his head, Akamaru, whimpered concernedly at Naruto.

Naruto ducked his head down, "I'm fine," He paused, trying to think up a lie, "I think I ate something bad, yeah, that must be it!" Hinata laughed at him quietly, Naruto glared at her.

Inuzuka Kiba, he is 13 years old, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

Next to him was his dog, Akamaru. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

Aburame Shino, he is 13 years old, is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Yuuhi Kurenai, she is 27 years old, is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"C'mon team, we need to go see Hokage-sama for a briefing." Kurenai said as she began to walk and lead her students away from team 7, but then she suddenly stopped and turned to Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto-san." She gave him a soft smile and walked away, leaving everyone, sans Naruto and Hinata, confused.

"No problem, Kurenai-sensei!" He shouted back, waving.

* * *

next chapter you will know why kurenai thanked naruto. please review, i want to see what you guys think. thanks!


	4. author's note

ohayo my fans, just wanted to say that i wont be updating this wednesday, my laptop has gotten a virus and i need to get it checked out. so yah, also because of school stuff, i am currently close failing my American Government class, along with my Geometry class. so i need to focus. dont worry, i will still write up the chapters, but it might take a while. please dont hate just because of this note, so yah.

see you guys later.

-OhDrix


End file.
